gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
18 Wheeler
18 Wheeler is a song originally by P!nk. It was sung by Miles Larson, Hallie Grace, Lana Addison, Jaxon Pierce and James Holland in God Is A DJ. They sang it because Jaxon felt that everything was falling apart and singing this song might save it. Lyrics Jaxon Can't keep me down, Can't keep me down, down. Can't keep me down, I said you can't keep me down. You know you can't keep me down. I said you can't keep me down. Hey, hey, man! What's your problem? I see you trying to hurt me bad. Don't know what you're up against. Hallie Maybe you should reconsider, Come up with another plan. ‘Cause you know I'm not that kinda girl That'll lay there and let you come first. Hallie, James, Jaxon, Lana and Miles You can push me out the window, I'll just get back up, You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck and I won't give a damn. You can hang me like a slave, I'll go underground. You can run over me with your 18 wheeler But you can't keep me down, down, down, down. Can't keep me down, down. Can't keep me down, down, down. Can't keep me down, down. Miles Hey, hey, girl! Are you ready for today? You got your shield and sword? ‘Cause its time to play the games. James You are beautiful, even though you’re not for sure, Don't let him pull you by the skirt, you're gonna get your feelings hurt. Hallie, James, Jaxon, Lana and Miles You can push me out the window, I'll just get back up, You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck and I won't give a damn. You can hang me like a slave, I'll go underground. You can run over me with your 18 wheeler But you can't keep me down, down, down, down. You can push me out the window, I'll just get back up. You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck and I won't give a damn. You can hang me like a slave, I'll go underground. You can run over me with your 18 wheeler But you can't keep me down, down, down, down. Lana Everywhere that I go, there's someone waiting to chain me, Everything that I say, there's someone trying to short-change me. I am only this way because of what you have made me and I'm not gonna break! Hallie, James, Jaxon, Lana and Miles You can push me out the window, I'll just get back up, You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck and I won't give a damn. You can hang me like a slave, I'll go underground. You can run over me with your 18 wheeler But you can't keep me down, down, down, down. Videos Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by James Holland Category:Songs Sung by Hallie Grace Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Songs